


Consume me

by merengue



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I had to write this thing, I've just watched the new clip so now I'm talking to you from the afterlife, M/M, S03E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merengue/pseuds/merengue
Summary: It's so dark, pitch-black around them. His heart would stop, probably, if Lucas could still feel it in his chest —if it wasn't hurting already, pounding, because everything's scary but at the same time, it's just so fucking beautiful.Eliott like this. Teasing and open and completely alive.(Or: fragments of the ending of 3x04 narrated from Lucas' POV)





	Consume me

It smells like green and the passing of time.

Drenched in shadows, that's the first thing Lucas can think of when they cross the gates, leaving the city and all its twinkling lights on the other side. The path is soft under his shoes, warm soil and the slight crunch of leaves. The world is asleep —or at least that's what it feels like, the forest the only thing that suddenly feels real somehow. Lucas mind stumbles, trying to adjust, the cold biting his nose.

Eliott walks like it's natural, instinctive. Without having to constantly check his feet.

He doesn't have to tell him, that this is his sanctuary, even when he does, because Lucas just knows. The smile timidly swaying in his lips, his eyes. Eliott's energy changing, with all the fire turning into something more peaceful, more content. A tired animal, finally resting and at peace.

When he does tell him he's the first person he's ever brought here, though, Lucas' heart feels suddenly too big for his own chest.

It's unlike any other thing, the feeling. Like filling his ribcage with helium and having lead pooling in the middle of his stomach at the same time. Tied to the ground and trying to dissolve in the cold winter night. Eliott, the flashlight, the soft sound of wind flowing through leaves. Lucas walks next to him, he knows he's still walking, but can't suddenly feel his own legs at all.

The tunnel reveals itself in fragments, eyes adjusting to the dark. Eliott goes ahead, calls to him, and if shock weren't flowing through his veins like alcohol, maybe Lucas would answer without much thought. But it's bright, suddenly, the memory. Shining in the same way the first star shines in the night sky, bringing a million of different constellations on its wake.

Because Lucas knows this place, suddenly. Like the back of his hand. He hasn't even stepped foot in it, but he doesn't have to. The arc, the shape. The tunnel. All he needs to know is written in a storyboard, black and white, and knowing that he's here, that Eliott's brought him here, hits him so hard he thinks he might not be able to speak again.

Eliott then takes him by the hand and pulls him inside, and darkness surrounds them like a thick blanket would.

It's so demanding, darkness. The moment everything turns completely dark there's no thought than can replace the stark realization of being alone, in the middle of nowhere, with his heart painfully throbbing and skin about to burst. Eliott dances around him, bright, joking, and it's so unlike the way he was being back at the house that Lucas just has to do it. Come out and meet him to play. It's a game, chasing each other.

Eliott asks him if he's afraid. And Lucas says he isn't, and none of them are really talking about the darkness of the tunnel at all.

He can feel Eliott around him, a satellite's orbit. Silent, perfectly content with just watching, teasing. Lucas wonders what he's seeing, what he's looking for. What must be crossing his mind, now, when he turns the flashlight off and the night brings every little cell of his body to electric life.

"Are you afraid?"

Again, his voice echoes, fills the tunnel like a liquid would, making the world feel suddenly unreal. Eerie, like a dream, Eliott's face iluminated by the flashlight, darkness dancing along every edge. 

It's so dark, pitch black around them. His heart would stop, probably, if Lucas could still feel it in his ribcage —if it wasn't hurting already, pounding, because everything's scary but at the same time, it's just so fucking beautiful.

Eliott like this. Teasing and raw and completely alive.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not".

Or maybe he is, when he switches off the flashlight again. Darkness becomes physical. It touches him, wants to drink from his blood.

He relents. Only a little. Surrounded by humidity and fear, not ready to let go.

"Okay. Maybe I am, a little bit".

This up close, when Eliott's face reappears, Lucas doesn't see it only with his eyes. It's something else entirely, half invitation, half mischief. He can see it, feel him in his chest. In his bones. So bright, yellow, Eliott gets closer and Lucas can't close his eyes because if he does, he fears the darkness might just swallow him whole.

He can feel it, Eliott's breath. Warm, the only warm thing tonight, close. So close. 

An entire galaxy in the skin of his lips. That's what it feels like, waiting for Eliott to close the gap. Tingling, centimeters become the width of an atom and suddenly, just like that, coldness comes to meet him and he's suddenly alone again.

It smells like rain, the sound echoing in the cave like firework, and Lucas knows he will remember this until the day he dies.

He's soaked to the bone. Drenched. Almost a mirage in the middle of the clearing, and Lucas can't help but walk towards him because something is different, suddenly. Eliott's face, almost surrendered to the sky, as if expecting it to wash away something that's been troubling him somehow.

As if he were scared of something, too.

Lucas knows what he's going to do before he does it, but even then, before extending carefully his fingers so Eliott knows exactly what he means, he can't help but feel that he's balancing himself on the edge of a knife.

"What, are you also afraid of the rain?"

Lucas will think about them, days and weeks and months down the line, about these few seconds which changed so much but right in the moment felt so brittle. Eliott, on the verge of crying or smiling at the same time and this other thought that comes tumbling, shaking him down to the core.

In the end is simple, really. 

_And what if I am afraid. Because I am. I'm so terrified I think I might die at any moment now._

Eliott's shock crystallizes when he understands his extended palms, a million different feelings on his face. Lucas can almost see him make the connection, trying not to think of how he can't help but tremble when Eliott intertwines their fingers then. Lucas wants to preserve it in amber, the moment, so it never disappears.

Nothing could stop what happens after. Not even darkness.

Not even the rain.

It's so much water, all of a sudden, and it's freezing, but Lucas just _jumps_ and Eliott's hands grab him and they kiss like the law of gravity, unescapable in its force. Lucas bites and licks and touches him until he's out of breath, throwing everything in, not holding back, and if he ever imagined this moment it was never like this. Eliott kisses like Lucas knew he could, soft and unrelenting, but his head starts spinning because it's so fast and so slow, at the same time. Every brush of their tongues seems to stretch on forever. It could last them a lifetime, there and then. 

The more Lucas takes, the more he needs, consuming him ten times brighter than the darkness did before. Everything's unstable until Eliott stops suddenly, a tiny second split in time. Their foreheads meet, a soft touch. Wet lips, skin. Light and dark, scared. 

Lucas will think of it. Being scared. And jumping anyway, all in.

For now they laugh and just collide again, touching and melting into each other, a secret forever guarded by the rain and the stars.


End file.
